Camping, Romance and Kidnapping
by WelcomeToMyThoughts
Summary: Going camping with your three best friends sounds fun, but then a mysterious cousin comes along. People start to go missing, the car disappears, and a new note is delivered each day. Rose must start to trust Raphael if she wants to find her friends.


A/n so this is kind of weird, but I wanted to write a story with my favorite Mortal instruments characters and my oc character. Btw they are all human. Also this is my first third person perspective story, i'm trying :)

Rose, Clary, and Simon sat in the back of their last block classroom. The class was watching the movie accepted since it was the last day before summer break and they had no more work left.

"Thank god the years almost over," Rose whispered to Clary.

Clary smiled and nodded, "Yeah, going camping is going to be awesome."

An anxious look crossed over Rose face "uh, yeah."

"What's wrong, Rose?" Simon asked, looking away from the movie.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all." Rose replied, smiling slightly.

Simon nodded and turned back to the movie. Clary raised an eyebrow and sent Rose one of those looks that only best friends could understand. Rose nodded, meaning she would tell Clary later. The bell rung and cheers erupted from the kids in the class room, you could hear more cheers coming from down the hall too. Clary, Rose, and Simon gathered their books and walked out.

"So, Clary's house at seven, right?" Simon asked.

Clary nodded, "Yep, bring everything you'll need for the trip."

Simon smiled, "I'll be there," He said and walked down the other hall to his locker. Clary and Rose kept walking to Clary's locker. Clary pushed her books inside and grabbed her coat.

"Spill it," Clary said as she locked her locker and the two started walking to Rose's car.

"Spill what?" she asked.

"Why you were so nervous in English."

Rose sighed. "I just have… a bad feeling."

"About the camping trip?" Clary asked and pushed open the school doors.

"No, about eating supper," Rose said, sarcastically.

"You're really hard to talk to sometimes," Clary said rolling her eyes.

Rose smiled and unlocked the car doors, getting. "That's what I was aiming for."

Clary sighed and got in. "No need to be afraid."

"I'm not," Rose replied and drove to Clary's house.

A little while later…

Clary and Roses, bags were sitting by the door, along with a lot of food, tarps, a huge tent, and sleeping bags. Clary checked her watch,

"Simon and Jace should be here soon."

Right when she said that, the doorbell rang. Rose answered it and smiled at Simon who was holding a back pack, sleeping bag, and pillow.

"You can put your stuff over there," Clary said pointing to the pile of stuff.

Simon nodded and put his stuff down, "So, did I beat Jace here?" He asked.

"Sadly, yes." Jace said from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at him, there was another guy standing behind him.

"Who'd you bring with you?" Clary asked, looking at the guy.

Jace turned to look at the guy behind him like he forgot he was there. Jace smiled, "This is my cousin Raphael, he just arrived here today and my mom said I had to bring him with us."

Raphael stepped around Jace and smiled slightly. "I hope you don't mind me coming along."

Clary shook her head and smiled, "The more the merrier."

"Are we aloud to come in?" Jace asked.

Clary nodded, "Oh, yeah. Just put your stuff over there," She said and pointed to the ever growing pile of stuff. Jace and Raphael dropped their stuff.

"So, I'm Clary and this is Rose and Simon," She said pointing to the person when she said the name. Raphael nodded, "Nice to meet you all."

"So, Clary and I made something to eat before we leave," Rose said and walked to the kitchen, grabbed the nachos, then walked back out. "Eat up," she said and grabbed a nacho for herself.

Everyone grabbed some nachos and ate while they talked about what to do while they were camping. Soon enough, the nachos were done and everyone was loading things into the back of Simons van. Simon sat in the driver's seat and Clary was in the passenger seat, everyone else was sitting on the van floor in the back. Simon started driving away from Clary's apartment,

"So, we're just going to some random spot in the woods?" He asked.

Jace smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I've been out there a couple of times before so I know where to go."

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the ride. It might have been because there was nothing to talk about, or it could have been because rose's nervousness started spreading. Simon turned onto a dirt road. And the people in the back started flying around from the bumps. Jace and Raphael who were sitting near the front seats grabbed onto Simon and Clary's seat. Rose wasn't as lucky and she started banging into the walls. Jace and Raphael reached out.

"Rose, take my hand!" Jace yelled. Rose was too far and she slammed into the back doors. She fumbled around on the door looking for something to hang onto. Just as she got the handle, Simon hit another bump. Her and slipped and Rose went flying into Raphael.

"Oof," Rose mumbled. When they hit, Raphael wrapped an arm around Rose's waist,

"Now you won't go flying around anymore," he said with a smile.

"No worries were here." Simon said and stopped the van. Everyone got out and looked around. Here was where they were all staying in a tent for the next two weeks.

A/n yay! First chapter is done, what did you think? What should they do in the next chapter, aside from setting up? Press that nice review button and I really hope you like this story


End file.
